O Fantasma Do Parque De Coolsville
by LucyBlackbird3
Summary: Em mais um trabalho da escola, dessa vez no parque da cidade, a turma se encontra com outro mistério. Mas que talvez não seja tão misterioso assim.


Bem, agora decidi fazer uma fiction de verdade sobre Scooby-Doo. Não que eu já não tivesse feito uma antes, mas essa é no estilo Scooby-Doo: mistério, comédia. Espero que gostem (Tem uma cena que eu me inspirei em uma fic aqui do site, a fic se chama _"Shirts and other clothes" _também do Scooby. Leiam, é ótima e muito fofinha).

* * *

O Despertador do celular toca, mais ele se recusa a abrir os olhos. Se passa algum tempo, e seu estômago o obriga a abrir os olhos, já estava claro quando ele olhou as horas.  
**-** Oh diabo! Já são quase 7 horas.  
Shaggy Saiu desesperado da cama quase caindo, tentando colocar as calças, enquanto vestia sua camiseta verde.  
**-** Atrasado de novo Shaggy?- Scooby estava com um sanduíche, que Shaggy pegou com a boca.  
**Shaggy:** Em vez de me amolar, me ajude.- Enfim Conseguiu se vestir, apesar de se atrapalhar com as meias.- Veja que aulas tenho hoje, sim meu filho.  
**Scooby:** Inglês, culinária, física, artes...  
**Shaggy:** Física! Ai não, tipo, eu não fiz a atividade, e é a primeira aula!- Desesperado.  
Shaggy pegou sua mochila ainda com os cadernos caindo, e foi em direção a porta do quarto.  
**Scooby:** Ei Espere por mim.- Indo atrás dele.  
Mesmo com o atraso, Shaggy chegou antes da primeira aula. Ele estava no seu armário escondendo o Scooby.  
**-** Shaggy!  
Sim era ela vindo em sua direção, a garota mais inteligente que ele já conheceu. Só de ouvir seu nome, sentia um arrepio na espinha, e um calor no peito "_Velma Dinkley"_.  
**Shaggy:** Nossos filhos vão ser famintos e inteligentes.- Disse baixo o suficiente para só o Scooby escutar, enquanto acenava para Velma, com um sorriso bobo nos lábios.  
**Scooby:** E imaginários. He, he!- Disse de dentro do armário aberto.  
Mas antes de Shaggy protestar, apareceu o Ruivo Hering, o valentão da escola.  
**Ruivo:** Chegou a tempo Rogers.  
**Shaggy:** A tempo de que?  
**Ruivo:** Disso.- Empurrou o Shaggy para dentro do armário, e o trancou.- Otário!- E saiu pelo corredor.  
**Shaggy:** Socorro!  
**Velma:** Shaggy, você esta bem?- Abrindo o armário.  
**Shaggy:** Estou, apesar de estar com fome, humilhado e envergonhado.- Saindo do armário com a ajuda de Velma.  
**Velma:** Tudo bem Shaggy, a qualquer hora o Fred da um jeito no Ruivo.- O consolando. - E falando em dar jeito... Toma sua atividade de física.- Entregando uma folha.  
**Shaggy:** Mais como você sabia?- Olhando pra folha.  
**Velma:** Elementar meu caro Shaggy, era mais que óbvio que você não faria a atividade.- Ajeitando os óculos.- É o Scooby?  
**Scooby:** Oi Velma!- Acenando com a pata.  
**Shaggy:** Ele insistiu de vir.- Explicou.  
**Velma:** Vamos, estamos atrasados. Tchau Scooby.  
**Shaggy:** Você sabe, tem biscoitos Scooby alí no fundo.- E fechou o armário.  
**Daphne:** Ei Velma!- Acenando para a amiga, que acabou de entrar na sala.  
Enquanto Velma e Daphne conversavam, Shaggy dava uma olhada no trabalho que Velma, propositalmente fez com a mão esquerda para dar a impressão de desleixo. Logo em seguida entra o professor de biologia com o diretor Grimes.  
**Professor:** Boa noticia alunos. Eu e o diretor decidimos que hoje, vocês vão fazer um trabalho ao ar livre.- Todos da sala comemoraram.- Será um relatório sobre as plantas do parque. Montem seus grupos.  
**Fred:** Como se a gente precisasse.- Olhando pra turma.  
**Shaggy:** Que ótimo, um dia longe da escola.- Deslizando pela cadeira.  
Depois de uns vinte minutos de estrada, eles chegaram ao parque nacional. Shaggy saiu do ônibus com sua "pesada" mochila, e se dividiram os grupos, Daphne insistiu em ir ao jardim para namorar com Fred.  
**Velma:** Bem, acho que somos só nós rapazes.- Disse enquanto Shaggy tirava o Scooby da mochila.  
Depois de quase uma hora, o trabalho estava quase pronto, apesar de algumas trapalhadas do Scooby.  
**Shaggy:** Scooby, aonde você vai?  
**Scooby:** Pegar borboletas.- E saiu.  
**Velma:** Ele vai ficar bem.- Reparando na preocupação do Shaggy.- Vamos me ajude com isso.  
Enquanto Scooby brincava com as borboletas, ele viu o mato se mexendo. A principio ele não se importou, mais quando o mato insistiu ele começou a ficar com medo. De repente de lá sai um monstro feito de grama e algumas plantas, e claro o Scooby fugiu.  
**Scooby:** Shaggy, socorro!  
**Velma:** Pronto acabei!- Satisfeita.  
**Shaggy:** Velma, você não escutou alguma coisa?  
**Velma:** Não Shaggy, o que?  
**Scooby:** Shaggy monstro!- Correndo com o monstro atrás dele.  
**Velma:** Deixa, eu já sei.- E saíram correndo para onde estavam Fred e Daphne.  
**Daphne:** O que foi gente?- Quando viu os três.  
**Shaggy:** Mon- mon- monstro.- Ofegante.  
**Scooby:** Monstro de mato!  
**Fred:** Scooby monstros não...- Antes de completar a frase eles viram o monstro e fugiram.  
Eles só pararam de correr quando viram o professor com um dos guardas do parque.  
**Professor:** Ainda bem que vocês estão aqui crianças!- Com alivio.- Tem um monstro a solta.  
**Shaggy:** E por que você acha que estávamos correndo?- Desesperado.  
**Fred:** O monstro nos atacou professor.  
**Guarda:** Acho melhor vocês irem embora. Nós vamos fechar o parque para visitas.  
**Fred:** Temos que investigar turma.- Já no ônibus.  
**Shaggy:** Tá maluco homem. Tipo, o monstro quase pegou a gente.  
**Daphne:** Mais o parque não pode ficar fechado Shaggy. E a maior atração turística de Collsville.- Se virando para atrás.  
Já na escola, eles foram para seus armários, porque o diretor achou melhor dispensar os alunos.  
**Fred:** Vamos nos encontrar na loja de doces em uma hora, para discutir o que vamos fazer sobre o mistério.  
**Daphne:** E você vai Shaggy?  
**Shaggy:** Fazer o que, é na loja de doces.- Colocando desajeitado algumas coisas na mochila.- Até mais.  
**Velma:** Cadê os rapazes?- Chegando um pouco depois.  
**Fred:** Já foram.  
**Daphne:** Por que Velma?- Curiosa.  
**Velma:** Nada de importante.- Guardando alguma coisa embrulhada no plástico, dentro da mochila.- E como ficou?  
**Daphne:** Daqui a uma hora na loja de doces.  
**Velma:** Certo. Vejo vocês lá.  
Quando Velma chegou em casa, viu que seus pais ainda estavam trabalhando, então ela fez um lanche rápido e foi para o seu quarto organizar os pensamentos. Quando ela estava tirando algumas coisas da mochila, por acidente caiu o plástico no chão. E quando ela foi pegar o pacote, uma foto escorregou e caiu no chão.  
**Velma:** Culpa de Newton.- Se abaixando para pegar a foto.  
Ela ficou a olhando por um tempo, ela nunca entendeu o porque Shaggy gostava tanto dessa foto. Era uma foto antiga deles, quando eram crianças.  
**Velma:** Bons tempos.- Disse com nostalgia.  
Ela olhou a foto por mais um tempo, e deu um beijo onde estava Shaggy, e apertou a foto contra o seu peito, em um abraço. Dominada por uma alegria inexplicável, ela colocou no seu tocador de mp3, uma musica da sua banda preferida. E sem ligar para a altura do som, ou da sua própria voz, ela dançava e cantava a musica _I Wanna Hold Your Hand_, dos _Beatles_.  
Depois de ter repetido umas três vezes a musica, ela se jogou na cama deixando vir a próxima musica, que também era agitada. Longos três minutos apenas escutando a musica e seus batimentos acelerados, ela escuta a campainha, e desce para atender.  
**Shaggy:** Ei Velma, vamos?- Disse sorridente do outro lado da porta.  
**Velma:** Shaggy eu...- Envergonhada, porque ela tinha notado que ainda estava com a foto na mão.  
**Shaggy:** Porque, tipo, você esta com a essa foto?  
**Velma:** Porque...  
**Scooby: **Derramou suco?- Disse para o alivio de Velma.  
**Velma:** Isso. Você deixou cair na escola, e eu trouxe pra cá. Dai eu deixei cair suco e estava tentando limpar.- Disse sem jeito.  
**Shaggy:** Certo. Vamos?  
**Velma:** Espere só um pouco.- E subiu para o quarto.- Uffa por pouco.  
Já na loja de doces Fred Daphne estavam esperando por eles.  
**Daphne:** Vocês demoraram.  
**Velma:** Longa historia.- Se sentando na mesa.  
**Fred:** Temos que resolver esse mistério, já saiu no jornal da tarde.  
**Velma:** E qual é o plano?  
**Fred:** Vamos para o parque procurar pistas.  
**Scooby:** Oh não!  
**Daphne:** Desculpa Scooby, temos que pegar esse monstro.  
Eles chegaram no parque quase escurecendo, deram um jeito de entrarem escondidos.  
**Fred:** Turma, vamos nos separar e procurar pistas.  
**Scooby:** Não, não vamos.- Cruzando as patas.  
**Shaggy:** Não mesmo. Com aquele arbusto a solta, nem vem homem.  
**Fred:** Esta bem seus medrosos, vamos ficar juntos. Mais só por enquanto.  
**Velma:** Vamos para o jardim, foi lá que fomos atacados.  
Andando pelo jardim eles viram suas pegadas, deixadas mais sedo.  
**Daphne:** Coitadinha dessas plantas.  
**Velma:** Gente! Ei turma, olha que eu achei.- Todos foram ver.  
**Daphne:** É uma corda.  
**Fred:** E aqui tem lama e algumas folhas secas.- Disse mostrando.  
**Velma:** Hum! Acho que esse monstro, não é tão monstruoso assim. Mais precisamos de mais uma pista.  
**Shaggy:** Velma, acho que achei a sua pista.- Apontando o monstro atrás deles.  
E começou uma perseguição, sem perceber eles se dividiram: Velma seguiu os rapazes em uma curva, enquanto Fred e Daphne continuavam em linha reta sendo seguidos.  
**Daphne:** E agora Fred?  
**Fred:** A corda Daphne.- Apontando para a corda.  
Fred e Daphne puxaram a corda fazendo o monstro cair, e assim conseguiram fugir.  
Enquanto Velma e os rapazes percebendo que não estavam sendo seguidos, pararam para descansar.  
**Shaggy:** Foi por pouco.  
**Scooby:** É, por pouco.  
**Velma:** Mais precisamos ajudar Fred e Daphne.  
**Scooby:** Como?  
**Shaggy:** Como Velma? Esse caso não faz sentido algum.  
**Velma:** Eu tive uma ideia, e vocês vão ser as iscas.  
**Shaggy:** Nem vem, eu e o Scooby não vamos ser iscas.- Os dois cruzando os braços.  
**Velma:** E se eu desce um biscoito Scooby, pra cada?- Tirando os biscoitos do bolso do suéter.  
**Scooby:** Nem vem.  
**Shaggy:** É muito pouco Velma.  
**Velma:** Me desculpem rapazes, mais só tenho esses. Vamos, por favor Shaggy.  
**Shaggy:** Esta bem, mais é só dessa vez.- Disse enquanto o Scooby o olhava sem entender.  
**Velma:** O plano é o seguinte...  
**Fred e Daphne:** Socorro!- O monstro tinha encurralado os dois.  
**Shaggy:** Ei seu monstro horroroso.- Chamando a atenção, enquanto Scooby amarrava uma corda nas costas dele.  
Quando o Scooby deu o sinal, ele saiu das costas do monstro.  
**Shaggy:** Pode puxar Velma!  
Velma tentou puxar mais o monstro era muito pesado, e quando ele percebeu isso puxou a corda com toda a sua força, fazendo Velma voar até cair nos braços de Shaggy.  
**Shaggy:** Agora estamos ferrados.  
**Velma:** Ainda não.- E gritou para Scooby.- Scooby a corda, amarra ele.  
E Scooby apesar do medo a obedeceu, como ele era muito rápido conseguiu amarrar o mostro antes que ele percebesse.  
**Fred:** Isso Scooby!  
**Daphne:** Obrigada Scooby.- Dando um beijo no focinho dele.  
**Shaggy:** Finalmente acabou.- Disse aliviado.  
**Velma:** Shaggy, agora você pode me soltar.- Ainda nos braços dele.  
**Shaggy:** Desculpe Velma.- Disse sem jeito, colocando ela no chão.  
**Velma:** Tudo bem Shaggy, se não fosse você eu teria me machucado seriamente. Obrigada.- Shaggy ficou todo vermelho.- Agora vamos ver quem é esse monstro afinal.  
**-** Ruivo Hering,- Todos falaram quando tiraram a mascara.  
**Ruivo:** Vocês estragaram a brincadeira.- Aborrecido.  
**Daphne:** Ruivo, por que?- Brava.  
**Ruivo:** Eu queria assustar, pregar uma peça. Vocês são muito otários mesmo, acreditar em um monstro.- Debochando.  
**Velma:** Vai ser legal, quando o diretor Grimes acreditar nisso.- Com um sorriso.  
No outro dia na escola na hora do almoço, não se falava de outra coisa se não na suspensão que o Ruivo tinha levado.  
**Fred:** Uma semana sem ir a escola, e trabalho comunitário no parque. Espero que sirva de lição.  
**Daphne:** Sendo o Ruivo, duvido muito.  
**Velma:** Aqui esta Shaggy.- Entregando um plástico.  
**Daphne:** O que é isso Velma?  
**Shaggy:** É a nossa foto da 4◦ serie que eu esqueci na escola ontem.  
**Fred:** Mais quando estávamos na loja de doces vocês vieram juntos. Porque você não entregou pra ele Velma?  
**Shaggy:** Porque ela es...- Velma rapidamente deu um chute na canela dele, interrompendo.  
**Velma:** Eu esqueci.  
Scooby achou estanho a desculpa de Velma, mais ele estava muito ocupado comendo, para entrar no meio da conversa.


End file.
